The Guide To Myth Hunting by Myth Hunting Master (GTA V Edition)
Guide To Myth Hunting by Myth Hunting Master So you want to be a myth hunter. Well, you came to the right page. By User:Myth hunting master this guide will give you tips on the vehicles, clothes, and guns to use. It also tells when you should hunt. Vehicle Some players think they should use a helicopter to hunt, but they're wrong. A helicopter makes to much noise, and could scare away Bigfoot. A muscle car should be used only in the city, and not In the woods. So I suggest you use the Sanchez, and give it a black paint job, to blend in with the night. Use a muscle car when hunting in the city. It should be colored black or green. Make sure your vehicles have bullet proof tires and limo tinted glass as well. If you hunt underwater, use a submarine. A dingey is needed to reach the Alamo Sea. Also, always keep your headlights and radio off. Clothes The clothes to wear while hunting is also a factor. You don't want a bright shirt, because that helps mythical beasts see you, so they will most likely kill you, or leave the area. Wear a black shirt or dark green shirt for hunting. However, green should only be wore in the city, because as I said, it might let creatures know you are in the area. Time Myth hunters like to hunt myths at night, but not all myths should be hunted at night. Myths involving supernatural beings should be searched for at night. Other myths like suicidal pedestrians should be hunted for in the day. It is worth noting that some myths can only be found at a certain time. Weapons So, you come across Bigfoot, he doesn't see you yet, but he will. You need a gun to kill him with, but you couldn't decide and alas, you are killed by him. So, I'm here to help you decide. You want a good, quiet weapon, to kill your prey with. If you are hunting from a distance, I suggest bring an advanced sniper rifle, with a silencer, extended ammo magazine, and an advanced scope . If you are planning to kill the creature at close range, then get an AK -47 rifle with a silencer and an extended clip. If you don't want to kill them, then I suggest the simp!e Taser, but you should try to sneak up on the creature first, keep tasing it, and take a few photos of it using an actual camera. You're probably wondering, what about a rocket launcher or an explosive. Those make to much noise, and you are not a real hunter if your prey is killed by an explosive. Conclusion So, looks like you've read my guide. Now go out there and catch a Sasquatch or a couple or ghosts. Leave a comment if you liked the list, and message me, Myth Hunting Master, about any myth questions you have for me. Category:Myths Category:Myth Hunting Guides